1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination of an adjustable, substantially permenantly below ground surface installed ground anchor and a ground level ball game attachment such as a home plate or pitcher's plate engageable with the ground anchor without utilization of accessory-type attaching means.
The ground anchor portion of the combination is adjustable to compensate for different horizontal spacing between ground spikes provided on the associated ground surface attachment and the adjustable components of the ground anchor include upstanding tubular members or sleeves downwardly into which the depending ground spikes on a home plate or pitcher's plate may be removably telescopingly received The sleeves may be adjusted relative to each other in horizontal spacing and the upper ends of the sleeves are disposed in a horizontal plane coinciding with the surface of the ground and may be removably capped upon removal of the associated home plate or pitcher's plate. The upper ends of the capped sleeves are disposed at or slightly above ground level and this enables the home plate and pitcher's mound areas to be dragged in a manner ensuring proper elevation of the pitcher's mound plate relative to home plate after a dragging operation has been carried out and the pitcher's mound plate and home plate are reinstalled.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of below ground level anchors for baseball bases and other similar structures heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,244,044; 2,405,492; 3,204,958; 3,572,705; 3,862,756; 3,971,558; 4,162,789 and 4,266,768. However, these previously known forms of below ground surface anchors do not include the combined structural and operational features of the instant invention.